Pokémon ETPA - ¡Taylor empieza su aventura!
by JyhVrilh
Summary: En este juego estilo Elige Tu Propia Aventura, nos pondremos en los zapatos de Taylor, habitante de Pueblo Brisa quién está por descubrir su camino y labrar su futuro junto con su compañero Pokémon. Su destino estará en nuestras manos.
1. Introducción

¡Hola, y bienvenido al mundo Pokémon! En esta aventura vamos a experimentar con una forma de juego al estilo CYOA (Choose Your Own Adventure o Elige tu propia aventura).

El objetivo de esta historia es trabajar juntos para lograr un objetivo. ¿Cual es ese objetivo?, estará de su parte el descubrir lo que quieren a medida que progrese la historia. Claro, no estarán a la deriva, habrán objetivos a la vista y a medida que se desenvuelvan se harán más claros posibles finales y los obstáculos que tendremos que superar.

Para jugar tendrás que hacer lo siguiente: Al final de cada capítulo verás escritas opciones múltiples. De esas opciones tendrás que escoger solo una y dejarla en los reviews, a menos que se exprese lo contrario. La opción más votada tomará como continuación ese punto de la historia con esa acción. Se vale sugerir opciones pero esto no garantiza se harán realidad, salvo que recibas apoyo de parte de la comunidad.

Ahora hablemos de las batallas. Normalmente se pedirá a los lectores elegir el tipo de estrategia a usar contra los Pokémon oponentes junto con un ataque predominante que ese Pokémon sea capaz de usar.

Las pericias de un Pokémon se determinarán en base a sus estadísticas dentro del videojuego pero adaptados a una estructura narrativa. Un Pokémon podrá usar cualquier ataque que pueda aprender por subir de nivel, más no puede usar movimiento procedentes de tutores de movimientos y Máquinas Técnicas a menos que los aprenda en tu aventura. Por ejemplo, Rattata puede usar sin problemas Hiper Colmillo dependiendo de su Atletismo, pero no tendrá acceso a Substituto o Cola Férrea.

El Atletismo será la forma en la que mediremos en qué condiciones está un Pokémon para combatir, lo usaremos como reemplazo a los niveles, una forma de dar un poco de realismo al juego así como un método para ahorrarme un soberano dolor de cabeza tratando de balancear cosas. Los niveles de condición física en su orden de menor a mayor son Tullido (10), Demacrado (20), Enfermizo (30), Debilucho (40), Aceptable (50), Robusto (60), Vigoroso (70), Poderoso (80), Hercúleo (90) y Legendario (100).

Estas condiciones determinan no solo la salud y el rendimiento del Pokémon, sino los movimientos que puede usar; esto se igual a 1 + Condición. Por ejemplo, Rattata puede usar todos sus movimientos siempre que su condición no sea inferior a Debilucho (1 + 40). Un Rattata tullido (1 + 10) solo tendrá acceso a sus movimientos hasta nivel 11, por lo que no podrá usar Hiper Colmillo hasta que mejore al menos en uno su Atletismo.

¿No entendiste nada? ¡No te preocupes! Basta con que leas y pongas tus opciones, toda esa "matemática complicada" será manejada por mí junto con sus votaciones para generar resultados. En caso que la orden no sea posible el Pokémon hará la acción más cercana posible, aún si termina en fracaso.

Se está permitido fallar, eso no significa Game Over (la mayoría de las veces), habrá espacio para aprender. De eso se tratará en su mayoría esta historia, el aprender nosotros a crecer y enfrentar al mundo junto con nuestros Pokémon.


	2. Capítulo 1-1

**Capítulo I**

**Pueblo Brisa**

El brillo del sol de un nuevo día se asomó por la ventana, despertando con una caricia en el rostro a Taylor, quien se levanta a regañadientes, arrastra los pies hacia la ventana y mueve sus manos con mucha pereza y nada de coordinación para cerrar las persianas. Era sábado, por lo que no tenía escuela al día siguiente y no tenía ganas de levantarse temprano.

Sin embargo, ahora qué cerró la ventana, su cuerpo le pidió en su lugar no volver a dormir. Miró hacia el reloj en forma de Meowth en la pared y notó eran apenas las 7 de la mañana. Lo más probable es que a esta hora su mamá estuviese abajo tomando café para ir a su trabajo en la Pokestética. No quiso interrumpirla en sus preparaciones por lo que decidió era una mejor idea ver un poco de televisión.

Cuando encendió el aparato, se sorprendió al no oir nada pero recordó que había estado viendo tele hasta tarde para aprovechar la TV por cable del viernes por la noche. El canal que estaba viendo era...

**A** \- Uno de esos canales restringidos de los muy borrosos.  
**B** \- PokéFilms/p  
**C** \- Ranger Channel/p  
**D** \- Pokémon Discovery/p  
**E** \- BeautiflyTV/p  
**F** \- Pokéfans Network/p  
**G** \- Spiritales on Spiritombs/p


	3. Capítulo 1-2

Al encender el televisor, la palabra "Pokémon Discovery" apareció en finas letras en la pantalla cubiertas por una sombra verde simbolizando pasto alto, la última "o" en "Pokémon" es reemplazada por la silueta de un Mightyena aullando.

Es apenas hace poco que su familia obtuvo una suscripción por cable que "no costara un ojo de la cara" según su mamá. Durante los siguientes días se había dedicado a conseguir los mejores shows que ofreciera el cable pero cayó en cuenta de una realidad terrible: Casi toda la TV por cable es basura.

Se consiguió con películas solo aptas para niños de 5 años o menos, un montón de Reality Shows, algunos de ellos con supuestos ex-Líderes de gimnasio más ocupados en entrenar sus músculos que a sus Pokémon, programación en idiomas que ni siquiera entiende, noticias y discursos de políticos en otros países.

Claro, no todo estaba perdido. Como un Zigzagoon con dedo para los tesoros, él encontró también unos pocos canales de interés con las caricaturas del momento, películas que sí vale la pena ver, canales paranormales, incluso un canal borroso que no estaba seguro de qué se trataba, sólo pudo distinguir una silueta humana en traje de baño antes de perder el interés.

Lo que realmente llamó su atención, sin embargo, fue el Canal Pokémon Discovery.

En este, se compilan horas y horas de documentales sobre Pokémon en su estado salvaje, tecnología muy avanzada ni cerca de estar disponible para el mundo, mucho menos Pueblo Brisa; y uno que otra biografía sobre verdaderos entrenadores e investigadores famosos. En el caso particular de anoche vio un documental sobre cómo los Nincadas hacen sus guaridas, un estudio profundo de la vida de los Rhyhorns salvajes y las biografías de profesor Birch y Oak.

El canal pasó a un programa sobre la inestabilidad genética de los Pokémon usando como base los cambios bruscos de estilo de vida y tipo basados en su medioambiente. El programa se centró en su mayoría en comparar el clima y las fuerzas naturales entre Kanto y Alola. Le llamó la atención que hay Meowth tanto salvajes de Alola como de domésticos de Kanto.

Habían empezado a hablar de los Diglett cuando sintió un rugido en su estómago. El documental resultó mucho más largo de lo que esperaba, pasó un par de horas viendo tele antes de que le diera hambre.

Bajó a la cocina y encontró que la casa estaba sola, encontró en la mesa de la cocina un par de sandwich envueltos en plástico con una nota que decía "Aquí está tu desayuno, hay macarrones con queso en la nevera si quieres comer acá. ¡Besos! ".

Se sintió maravillado por los sandwiches pero no tanto por los macarrones. Taylor consideraba la comida de su mamá deliciosa pero solo cuando es fresca y está seguro que esos macarrones ya llevan un par de días ahí acumulando edad. Se preguntó, ¿habrá alguna buena manera de evitar tener que comer esos macarrones?

**A** \- Visitar a un amigo (decidir si se trata de un chico o chica).

**B** \- Buscar algo más sabroso en otra parte (lugares de preferencia: parque, centro comercial).

**C** \- Tratar de buscarla en el entorno salvaje usando consejos de la tele.


	4. Capítulo 1-3

Tras considerar sus opciones, Taylor decidió lo mejor era buscar comida en establecimientos hechos para servir comida en vez del contenido potencialmente tóxico de su propia nevera. Apurado por su estomago, tomó sus jeans de diario, un tank top blanco y una chaqueta roja y salió de su casa directo hacia Plaza Rocío.

La Plaza Rocío era uno de sus lugares favoritos en la ciudad. Más que una plaza, era un distrito comercial construido de forma simétrica alrededor de un círculo de pasto verde que con el tiempo fue rodeado con edificios.

La plaza como tal ha sido remodelada muchas veces, cuenta con multitud de estatuas, caminos, arquitecturas de artistas de todo tipo y renombre, así como una enorme fuente en el medio donde un trío de Primarina escupe agua rodeadas de Lotad en miniatura. Taylor siempre se preguntó porqué usaron Primarina en vez de Mudkip o Swamper pero supuso al final que el artista a cargo prefirió irse por la estética y usar algo más femenino junto con algo más lindo.

Alrededor del parque, varios edificios viejos pero modernizados rodean el verde ofreciendo a sus transeuntes todo tipo de comidas, bebidas y dulces. Alzándose por encima de todos, un edificio gigantesco llamado el Mega PokéMart se levanta grande e imponente como si fuera un castillo.

Dentro de todos estos establecimientos es donde el pueblo de Taylor, un sitio transitado más todavía bastante rural, tenía todas sus cadenas internacionales de comida y marcas reconocidas como la tienda de zapatos Liepard (un nombre muy poco imaginativo en su opinion), la central del PokéNav iPricot o la tienda de historietas dedicada a PC Cómics y Wonder.

Ya que estaba en la plaza, ahora sus opciones para comer sobraban siempre que tuviese suficiente dinero en el bolsillo. Por suerte, tenía bastante como para un par de comidas.

Podía optar por una comida más clásica, hecha a mano por los negocios locales. Casi cualquier cosa estaba en la mesa, siempre que no estuviese hecha con algún Pokémon raro o en peligro de extinción. Luego podría pedir para llevar y disfrutar de un paseo por el parque.

Por otro lado, Mega Pokémart también cuenta con restaurantes como HootHooters, Burger Kingler, McDunsparse, LudiTacolos, Ninjask-in-the-Box o Misty's; solo por mencionar algunos. Dependiendo del local, incluso podría pedir para llegar e ir por ahí viendo otras tiendas que levantaran su interés.

* * *

(Indiferentemente de la ubicación, los votantes ahora tendrán que elegir un tipo de comida)

**A** — Comer afuera, dar un paseo en las afueras.

**B** — Comer en Mega Pokémart, dar un paseo en el interior (De elegir esta opción, especificar lugares para comer y tiendas de interés, ya mencionadas o no).

**[ESTA ELECCIÓN TENDRÁ EFECTOS PERMANENTES]**

* * *

**Opciones con efectos permanentes modificarán la personalidad de Taylor para transformarlo en una persona más independiente del lector. Si bien ciertas decisiones importantes aún se someterán a votación, Taylor asumirá un comportamiento basado en votaciones previas.**

**El efecto permanente de la decisión final no será claro hasta que un juicio final se haya tomado, pero puede asumirse basado en lo que las opciones provistas implican.**

**¿En qué clase de persona se convertirá Taylor? ¿A quienes conocerá? ¿Cómo se comportará? ¿Qué clase de amistades y enemistades hará? ¿Cómo comenzará su viaje Pokémon?. Créanlo o no, todo puede comenzar con algo tan simple como elegir el desayuno.**


End file.
